groosome girl
by i.love.Dracula13579
Summary: I've updated it! When Meg's Mom and both of her sisters leave to go to the store, Meg chooses to stay home alone. A little while later, she finds out she's not alone. Good news for whoever's also there: She's alone. Bad news: She has a fryingpan with her.
1. Chapter 1

(Okay... Well... clears throat Hi. I'm i.love.Dracula13579. This is my first fanfiction on here. As you already know, this is a story where (please, don't think i'm crazy) I somehow meet the Phantom of the Opera. It just popped into my head one day... Oh, gosh. blushes I'm crazy. Please, review!)

Alright, I really don't know where to begin. Well, let's start everything at the beginning of my day, but let's skip through the entire waking up at 3:00 AM, and getting dressed and all that junk. How's about we start at 7:00 AM, when the rest of my family wakes up. Okay, here we go!

My mother loudly shuffled into the room, one of those 'i need my coffee' looks on her face. "Morning, Mom." I said to her, hopping that she wasn't still mentally asleep. All my mom did was let out long and low groan that made it sound like she was dead, rather than alive. Apparently, she was mentally still in bed.

"You didn't start up the coffee maker, did you?"She asked, her eyes half-way closed, making it easy to see a bit of her gold eye-shadow that she had worn yesterday.

"No. I never do. You know that." I replied, moving a bit of my curly-wavy hair out of my face.

"Darn. This is when I needed it the most."

"I can tell."

"Did you eat yet?"

"No."

"Is there ever a morning when you're going to eat before I get up?"

"Mom, you should know me."

Mom sighed as she buried her face in her hands. "You're right, of course."

Just then, our fat tabby cat Chester wandered up to us, trying to make his eyes look as big as possible. "Meow!" He said, his eyes so big that it was almost impossible to say no if he was asking you for something. "Meow, meow!" He was asking for treats. How do I know? Because he'll get up each and every morning and won't shut up until you give him exactly six treats.

"Meg, could you get him some treats while I start-up the coffee maker?" Mom asked, although it sounded more like she was groaning.

"Sure." I said, giving her a small smile.

Before anything else could be said, I followed Chester into the bathroom.

"Meow, meow!" Chester said excitedly, his orange tail high in the air. I quietly opened up the cabinet under the sink to reveal hair sprays, shampoos, conditioners, makeup, and other things you would normally find in any ordinary bathroom. One of the things you wouldn't expect to be in here was the cat treat container. It was red with a metal top that said 'good treats' on it. Chester's golden eyes lit up as soon as he saw the container. "Meow!" He said, flopping onto his back with his paws up in the air.

I sighed in annoyance. "Alright Chester. Just be quiet." Chester didn't listen, of course. He just kept on meowing until I laid down exactly six treats at his feet.

Just then, my older sisters alarm went off.

"Brenna!" I called. "Time to wake up!"

"I don't want to get up..." She groaned back. You see, my older sister's room is left of the bathroom, and my little sister's room is right of the bathroom.

"Mom will make you get up." I called to her as I put the lid back on the cat treat container.

"Whatever."

"Mommy!!!" My little sister yelled. "Baby angel!" My little sister has this thing, where when she wakes up, she demands hot chocolate.

"Hold on, 'baby angel'." Mom called from the kitchen. She sounded a bit annoyed.

This is my life.


	2. Chapter 2: Erik

((Alright, I know that someone wanted me to update my story, so here's the update. (I'm sorry it took so long. We got a new computer because our old one died. :( ))

Mom walked over to me, a small smile on her face. "I'm going out to the store to go get something, and your older and little sister are going to come with me. Do you want to go?"

"I'll be fine, Mom. I can stay home alone."

"Are you-"

"I'm sure."

Mom sadly smiled. "You're growing-up on me."

I shot her a frown. "Mom, don't even think about starting that number."

She slightly sighed, the smile slowly disappearing. "Alright. Just do-"

"Don't open the door for anyone, even a police officer."

"And-"

"Don't pick up the phone unless it's you."

"And if any-"

"If anyone gets into the house, grab a frying-pan and hit them hard in the head and call the police."

"Exactly. I love you."

"Bye, Mom."

((30 minutes later))

It was exactly 12:30 AM over here, I was sweeping and doing things that my Mom would normally ask me to. That was until I began to hear almost silent footsteps "Brenna?" They were getting louder. "Rebekah?" I grabbed a frying-pan that lay on the table. "Whoever you are, I have a frying-pan, and I'm _NOT_ afraid of you!"

(From Erik's point of view)

Erik had thought that maybe trying to get by with a young woman in the house might be easy, but apparently not. Christien had never done anything like this, but it was probably because she was the sweet kind. Erik thought that a young woman like the one that he was with right now would pass out if she saw him, but it looked like if he went out in front of her, things wouldn't be pretty.

"Come out and fight! I'm not afraid of you! I'm not afraid to use this frying-pan either!" She loudly called. "I _know_ you're there! I'm not a simpleton! If you don't come out here, I'll go in there!"

Erik began to think of how he might get past her. He began to look at his surrounding. After a while of looking, he found somewhere that he might be able to climb. _If I can just-_ Erik thought to himself. He stopped. Behind him, he heard footsteps. Then, he heard a scream. The odd thing was it wasn't a frightened type of scream. It sounded more like a war cry.

((Okay, there you go.))


End file.
